Girasoles
by Anit13
Summary: Rusia oye acerca de una nueva flor traída desde América y decide ir por su cuenta a descubrir como es. Años después una guerra civil comienza en el alegre país que es España.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece, ojalá, pero no._  
_

* * *

_Año 15xx Europa_

Fue la primera vez que Rusia veía un girasol.

Por aquella época el pequeño eslavo no era aún un país muy fuerte por lo que solía tener cuidado al salir de su territorio, lo cuál raras veces ocurría. Pero esa vez la curiosidad pudo con él y se aventuró en busca de aquella flor de la que tanto hablaban sus vecinos.

Cuando Rusia encontró el campo de girasoles estuvo completa y absolutamente seguro de que nunca había visto nada igual. Tan embelesado estaba que no se dio cuenta del hombre que se acababa de sentar a su lado.

-¿Te gustan mis _girasoles_, pequeño?- le sonrió el hombre. El muchacho se giró sobresaltado a contemplar a su acompañante. Era un hombre joven, de piel morena y ojos verdes que le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿_Girrasol_?- al pequeño eslavo le costaba bastante entender la manera de hablar del otro hombre. El desconocido soltó una carcajada.

-Girasol -le explicó-, los llamamos así porque siempre crecen en busca del sol.

-Donde yo vivo no hay flores tan bonitas -le respondió el chico apenado-, de hecho, apenas hay flores.

-¿Quieres unas cuantas semillas para tu casa?- ante la pregunta del hombre, el joven Rusia solo atinó a asentir con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano; riendo el hombre dejó caer unas cuantas semillas dentro de un pequeño saquito que depositó con suavidad en las manos del niño junto con un girasol que había cortado-, cuídalos con cariño, ¿de acuerdo?

Rusia se levantó y empezó a correr emocionado hacia su casa, pensando en que quizás con todas esas flores pudiese conseguir darle un aspecto más alegre. Estaba realmente emocionado y todo gracias a ese hombre, que por cierto, ¿quién era? Se detuvo en secó y se giró lentamente. A lo lejos el hombre seguía sentado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, le estaba observando con una sonrisa mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

-¡Perdone!- el hombre se puso la mano en la oreja dándole a entender que le estaba escuchando-, me llamo Iván, ¿y usted?

-¡Antonio! ¡Y no me trates de usted!- le respondió el otro riendo.

-¡Muchas gracias señor Antonio!-el hombre soltó un bufido- ¡Le devolveré el favor en el futuro! ¡Lo prometo!

Y el pequeño Rusia volvió feliz a su casa, donde con la ayuda de sus hermanas plantó un gran campo de girasoles.

* * *

_Bueno, para el que no lo sepa, los girasoles fueron importados en Europa desde América por los españoles. Así que sabiendo esto di por hecho que estos dos se tenían que haber conocido por aquella época si o si, bueno y pensando eso, esto es lo que salió._

_En fin, si les ha gustado no duden en comentar~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia no me pertenece, ojalá, pero no._  
_

* * *

_Año 193x España_

España estaba desesperado. su país iba a entrar en guerra pronto. Y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Año 193x Rusia_

Rusia estaba confuso. Su jefe le había llamado esa mañana con ese tono de voz que quiere decir "o vienes cagando leches o te tragas tus estúpidos girasoles", así que se apresuró a catar la orden de inmediato.

-¿Qué quiere, señor?-preguntó en cuanto estuvo dentro del despacho de su jefe.

-Siéntate- Iván agarró una de las sillas y se sentó frente al escritorio, la silla le quedaba ridícula a alguien tan grande-, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de España?

Rusia asintió mientras jugaba a pasarse una tubería de una mano a otra.-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Ha entrado en una guerra civil. Alemania e Italia parecen apoyar de forma activa a los sublevados, pienso esta es una buena oportunidad para probar nuestras nuevas armas y si ganamos el enfrentamiento, la península sería un buen satélite de la URSS.

El rubio frunció el ceño. -_Ispaniya _está muy lejos, no tengo ganas de viajar, me aburro en los trenes, da.

El otro hombre suspiró, sabía que si no había nada que su nación considerase interesante no iría a la guerra por qué si.

-Es una pena...- murmuró-, pienso que ese muchacho de ojos verdes y sonrisa eterna se parece bastante a ti. Él también fue un sádico muchísimos años atrás.

Stalin recogió sus papeles y se dispuso a salir pero la mano de Iván le detuvo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- ¿Ojos verdes y esa sonrisa? No podía ser el hombre de los girasoles... ¿o sí?-¿Tienes alguna foto o algo suya?

-Claro- el hombre se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una carpeta sin mucho interés-, toma leete el expediente.

El eslavo tomó la carpeta la abrió leyendo por encima mientras su jefe abandonaba la sala.

-¡Espere!- Iván levantó la mirada de los papeles-, he cambiado de opinión, apoyaremos a los republicanos en esa guerra.

Su jefe asintió mientras el ruso contemplaba una foto de un joven moreno que cargaba una cesta de tomates.

-Es hora de devolver el favor, Antonio.

* * *

_Segundo capítulo, realmente no pensaba continuar pero anoche la inspiración me vino de golpe al ver el libro de historia de España, y bueno, esto salió._

_En fin, si les ha gustado no duden en comentar~_


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia no me pertenece, ojalá, pero no._  
_

* * *

_193x España_

__Rusia se bajó del tren dando traspiés, realmente odiaba viajar tanto tiempo. Sentía que su culo se había vuelto plano debido a la falta de movimiento y a pasar tantas horas sentado. Suspiró y esperó a que llegasen España y sus superiores.

Lo que ocurrió media hora después. Los españoles realmente tenían el concepto de puntualidad un poco atrofiado. En cuanto vio aparecer a España no pudo evitar sonreir.

Antonio, por su parte, se había sorprendido bastante cuando le comunicaron que contaba con el apoyo de la URSS, más aún cuando se enteró de que mandarían a alguna nación a ayudarle de forma activa.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando se paró frente al hombre eslavo.

-¡_Dios_! ¿Iván?-sin parar de sonreír le tendió la mano al ruso que la estrechó con gusto-, has crecido bastante. ¡No esperaba verte aquí?

Rusia examinó al otro hombre al cual le sacaba ahora más de dos cabezas. España estaba bastante más delgado y se había cortado el pelo, pero seguía sonriendo y sus ojos verdes brillaban a pesar de las ojeras instaladas bajo ellos.

-_Privet_, señor Antonio.

-Iván...- bufó el otro molesto, mientras se ponía de puntillas-, eres más alto que yo, te prohíbo llamarme señor.

-Pero eres mayor que yo de todas maneras.

Ajenos a todo España y Rusia mantenían una animada conversación mientras los jefes los miraban estupefactos. ¿De qué demonios se conocían esos dos?

-Igualmente, gracias por venir a ayudarme- dijo el hombre castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza-, las cosas están un poco revueltas aquí...

El rubio sonrió.

-Te debía el favor.

Y le tendió un girasol. Antonio lo tomó sorprendido y abrazó al gran hombre que no dudó en devolverle el gesto de afecto.

_-Muchas gracias... _

* * *

_Y posiblemente eso sea todo~ _

_En fin, si les ha gustado no duden en comentar~_


End file.
